Tortured Soul
by Shannon C. Redfield
Summary: Obidala. AU RotS. Warning: involves attempted rape. Padmé gets a rude visit from Anakin after he finds out that his master was chosen over him to be her husband. If the theme bothers you, please do not read. COMPLETED
1. Rage

**Warning from Author:**

**This fiction contains the following**: attempted rape and vulnerability.

I ask all of you to proceed with caution. If any of the following offend or alarm you, then I beg you—**DO NOT** continue on to reading this. Please!

This has to be my most intense Obidala angst I have ever conjured up. I understand that by writing this I am flirting rather harshly with the Darkside….please, **DO NOT** read on if the above-mentioned subjects are too sensitive.

I apologize for the sidetrack from my previous story that I am currently working on. This one for some odd reason, needed to be released. I for one do not expect any of you to like this because of the themes involved. I would also like to apologize to the Anakin/Padmé people. This fic is something I also do not recommend any of you reading. I never cared for the brash Padawan, and I ask that you do not hate me for it.

Once again, if these guidelines do not agree with you—**DO NOT READ THIS!**

_

* * *

__Anakin found out._

_It came as such a shock that he had to see her. Had to know, had to be told…had to be restrained. Somehow he had found out that the woman he loved since childhood was having an "affair" with his mentor, his only father-figure—his master. _

_Padmé would answer. She would answer to him and no other._

_With horrifying surprise, he burst into her apartment late in the night. Using the Force to violently close the door behind him, he advanced into the room until they were standing in the middle of the small living space. Only a few steps to the bedroom now…_

"_Anakin!" Padmé's surprised expression mirrored her panic that he felt through the Force. Using her fear, he would use it to pry any information he wanted to know. _

_And know it he will._

"_How could you?" He growled, making no attempt to hide the desperation in his tone._

"_W-What?"_

_He harshly grabbed her by the arms and shook. "How could you do this to me, Padmé? How could you! After all I had said to you, confessed to you—you chose HIM! How could you choose Obi-Wan over me? How!" _

"_Anakin! Stop it—you're hurting me!"  
_

_Anakin's enraged fire only fueled his jealousy. Perhaps Chancellor Palpatine was right._

_If Anakin wasn't allowed to have her—to claim her—then nobody could. _

_Nobody. _

_Better make use of his advantage._

"_If I cannot have you," Anakin continued, ignoring her cries of pain, "then neither can Obi-Wan." The darkness that soon surrounded the both of them muffled Padmé's piercing scream that would have made any normal ears ring from irritation. He felt his Force ability grow and appearance change; becoming the very darkness that plagued his soul and fueled his hate. _

_He would have her._

_He violently pushed Padmé into the bedroom with a Force shove. With astonishing speed he was immediately on top of her; pinning her down with his renewed strength. Padmé cried and struggled under his weight as his yellow eyes bore into hers. This was the moment. A moment where he would have her all to himself. No Obi-Wan to come to her aid or any member of the Jedi Council to stop him with what he was about to do._

_Yes, this was the moment._

_His kisses were harsh and demanding; his body language spoke of lust and undeniable desire; the feeling he had was unmistakable. Everywhere throughout the room and beyond into the other two rooms, Obi-Wan's Force trace was hinted. Indeed he and Padmé had shared this place many times over. _

_And now it was Anakin's turn._

_Padmé cried out as he began to push apart her legs. She hit him anywhere he was vulnerable, and pulled on his long brown hair in desperation. In reply, Anakin slapped her across the face. The impact stunned the helpless young woman and Anakin took this silent moment to rip apart her sleeping garments; attempting once more to continue with his rampage._

…_he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Even in her helpless state, Padmé was one striking woman. Anakin gazed at her lovely exposed skin, marveling at the softness created by the moonlight. He loved every curve, every feature; the shape of her arms, the texture of her stomach…the perfection of her small breasts and the way they moved up and down with every calming breath she took. _

_She truly was an angel._

_Padmé's eyes pleaded for him to stop, stray tears falling from her tired panic-stricken face. Her awareness of him really seeing her for the first time echoed through the Force. _

"_Anakin…" her voice was small, barely above a whisper. _

_Yes. That was his name._

_He was about to enjoy the pleasure that Obi-Wan experienced every time he came back from a mission—until he suddenly felt powerful hands grab the back of his tunic and hoist him off of the sobbing Senator and being dragged into the next room, where he was thrown to the ground._

"_Obi-Wan!" Anakin spat. How dare he interrupt his passion of having Padmé! Without hesitating for a reply from his shocked master, Anakin leaped off the ground—lightsaber in hand._

_Obi-Wan in response reacted before Anakin even had his lightsaber in hand; kicking him further back in the circular room towards the night of Coruscant. Together the two engaged in a battle for love and hatred. Obi-Wan constantly kept up a steady defensive stance while Anakin battered him with powerful thrusts and swings, both never breaking stride._

_Soon Anakin's impatience was growing thin. The Darkside came to his aid when he called upon it to give him strength. In just a short while, Anakin had overpowered his master and soon had him within fate's hands—with Obi-Wan facing certain death. He had his master right where he wanted him—with Coruscant's never-ending fall just one step away._

_Anakin marveled at the satisfying sensation of doing away with him once and for all; finally being able to have Padmé all to himself. This was the moment. _

"_Anakin—!" Obi-Wan gasped as his Padawan had a firm grip on his master's throat. _

"_She's mine! Not yours—mine!"_

"_Ana—" Obi-Wan's lightsaber came up, threatening to push him back and thus release him from the hurtful death grip. Anakin however was faster. A quick and merciless hit to the wrist sent his master's lightsaber flying out of his hand. The Padawan then used the opportunity to achieve the unthinkable—_

—_in the blink of an eye, Anakin's lightsaber impaled Obi-Wan through the stomach._

_Padmé screamed._

_Padawan Anakin Skywalker grinned with much enthusiasm as the pained expression of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi seemed to shrivel under his power. _

_Never had he known such satisfaction with triumph. _

_He leaned in close. "You will never take her from me."_

_For the small moment in time, both master and padawan locked gazes._

_The response Anakin received from the taunting surprised him— _

—_Obi-Wan started to smile._

_Smile…and lean in closer to his Padawan, the lightsaber digging deeper into his dying body. "No…but I will."_

_Anakin watched as Obi-Wan's appearance changed from an amused grin into that of a familiar smile and piercing glare. Both hands gripped Anakin's in a tight lock that stunned and surprised the shocked Padawan. _

_Obi-Wan changed into the ghostly figure of Master Qui-Gon Jinn._

_The real Obi-Wan charged Anakin from behind and struck him down._

_Down…to the depths of Coruscant below._


	2. Destiny

_The apartment was quiet._

_Nothing was touched._

_It was a chilling reminder of the nightmare that occurred. _

_Senator Amidala didn't know why she came back to the very place where her life was threatened. More or less without her husband and while it was night on Coruscant. _

_For the past month since leaving Coruscant to recover on her home planet of Naboo, she kept on having nightmares. Nightmares…no doubt about this place—that night. Just standing in the near-darkness of the seemingly abandoned apartment sent chills coursing along her spine. _

_Within her nightmares, a single voice—or voices—called out to her. Even when she woke deep in the night the voice or voices would slowly drown out. Strangely enough, they only seemed to occur when Obi-Wan was not present in the room. She tried her best to make sense of it; even seeked the council of Master Yoda. His tutelage did little to ease her "scarred" body. _

_Now here she was; standing almost in the middle of a nightmare that now seemed like a dream, a distant memory. _

_She left Naboo without word or notice. Not a smart choice, but one she felt that had to be made. Coruscant's authority, along with members of the Jedi Council, proclaimed the scene as "accidental"—a renegade Jedi who turned his anger into an act of violence after the loss of his beloved mother. Since random members of the Council already knew about the Padawan's growing affection for the Senator of Naboo…_

_Padmé chided herself. Coming back here was definitely a bad idea. Best to leave this place before her husband discovers her absence. _

_**Clank…**_

_She froze; heart skipping a beat. Surely there could not be anyone else present other then herself. She reached inside the inner pocket of her formal attire and withdrew her husband's lightsaber. Padmé wasn't a Jedi and knew little to nothing on how to handle a delicate weapon, but Obi-Wan taught her a few evasive and easy defense postures should she run into trouble. She didn't think she would need it here._

_Slowly she advanced further. The bedroom was kept just the way it was almost a month ago—Padmé tore her eyes away before any unwanted memories haunted her concentration. Someone was in here and she wanted to know who. _

_She let out a small breath of relief when she discovered that the wind knocked over a small picture. It was good to breathe in Coruscant's night air…but also a terrible reminder to look upon the very circular room where the brash Padawan fell to his death…many stories below. If it wasn't for Master Qui-Gon's diversion, Obi-Wan would have done away with her for sure. She owed her life to the deceased Jedi Master. By exchanging vows with his Padawan she was certain the debt was already repaid._

_But she still felt it was not enough._

_She approached the picture and lifted it up; smiling to find it was of herself and Obi-Wan. It was taken just days after their honeymoon. "So long ago…"_

_Padmé turned on the lights and set the dim bulbs to a medium level. Taking one last look, she set the picture back down and finally became relaxed. Whatever it was that drew her here seemed to have served its purpose. _

_She turned—and gasped._

_Across the walls, words burned into the helpless building: TRAITOR_

_Her hand immediately flew to her mouth. Who could have done this? And when? There was nobody here upon entering the abandoned apartment, and even if there was, she would have heard the whine of repulsor engines coming from outside this open room._

_Momentarily stunned, her eyes fell upon the object that created the ghastly word._

_Anakin's lightsaber._

_Padmé's heart skipped a beat, her breath caught. It couldn't be… Obi-Wan gathered his former apprentice's saber and kept it as his own, thus giving Padmé his. Her other hand tightly clutched the weapon that saved her so many times, hoping she didn't have to use it to save herself._

_Somehow she felt it might._

_She wasn't aware of the figure standing just outside her line-of-sight in the dark…_

"_Traitor…"_

_The Senator turned—one look at who spoke to her and immediately the lightsaber was activated and poised for defense—_

—_only to find it flying out of her hand before it could reach eye level; clattering noisily along the floor before rolling to a halt a few feet away._

"_Anakin." She breathed._

_He could only stare._

_She seemed to sink beneath his gaze. However shrouded in darkness, his eyes glowed those unmistakable red and yellow daggers. He survived…? "Why do you torment me?"_

_Anakin appeared amused. "That's something I should be asking you." A slight pause. "You look as beautiful as ever, Padmé. Tell me…why did you choose him?"_

_A feeling of despair—_

"_Why did you choose Obi-Wan?" His voice never rose nor changed tone. It was stated as if a mere child were asking his mother…then again, Anakin had always acted like an immature child._

"_Why do you care?" Her voice was ready to crack._

"_Because you chose him over me, and we met first."_

_She shook her head. "I met Obi-Wan when he and Master Qui-Gon came to rescue us from the droid army back on Naboo—we had to partake in an emergency landing on Tatooine to repair the ship, remember?"_

"_Which brought you to me," Anakin smiled—or what appeared to be a smile—and slightly chuckled. "I told you how I felt about you, and you listened quite intently."_

"_Anakin, you were just a boy. When you said those words, they were spoken like any other sweet little boy would say to an older girl—thus creating the charm you wore like an aura of innocence." She struggled to make him understand. "You were too young to understand…"_

_Anakin's posture shifted. The yellow in his eyes seemed to burn brightly. His silence and menacing gaze made Padmé feel uncomfortable. She wished Obi-Wan were here—or even the ghostly apparition of Master Qui-Gon. _

"_I won that Podrace for you—nearly died…for you. I would have gladly raced a thousand more times just to prove that what I told you was real and not the ramblings of some innocent, sweet-talking nine-year-old boy." His voice began to develop an edge that she knew all too well. Already the "scars" that plagued her body seemed to throb under his piercing power. A sign she knew to take seriously. This was treacherous ground she was treading._

"_Anakin—"_

"_No!" The former Padawan's voice boomed, the echo reverberating amongst the walls. The sudden noise made Padmé's ears slightly ring and her body tremble. Then Anakin took on a softer tone. "Once I ran to you. I ran to you many times and nearly every time you refused me—shut me out." He slowly advanced out from the darkened hallway and into the dimly illuminated room. The sight of his heavily damaged physic almost made the stunned Senator gasp. His skin was burnt in several places; numerous scars seemed to be randomly stitched along his arms and certain parts of his legs; and he was missing a small patch of hair just around his left ear. Whatever happened since his fall from this very room a month ago left this battered young man with the taste of unfinished business. He lured her back here for a reason._

_Anakin walked with a limp around the circular chamber. Padmé never kept her eyes off of him as she too matched his pace and walked. "I tossed and turned every night. Dreaming and hoping that one day you would open your heart and allow me to enter—accept me as the young man who deeply cared and loved you. I gave you all a boy could give you, and now I offer you the protection and loving affection a grown man can give you."_

"_I'm sorry you feel that way, Anakin. I'm sorry I cannot share the feelings that you seem to possess."_

_Anakin acted as if he didn't listen. "You teased me in the slightest of ways…forbidding any type of contact, physical or otherwise. That's a risky way of saying that you yearn me, Padmé. You know that's something I cannot ignore."_

_Something made the hairs on the back of Padmé's neck stand on edge. Already they were engaged in a conversation that would eventually lead to an ultimate outcome. Whatever feeling that tugged on Padmé's conscience only grew gradually larger with each step. She had a feeling that must stall for time…precious minutes that might cost her her life—or worst._

_Anakin stopped. He turned his attention out towards the bustling night of a planet that never slept. "He's coming. I can feel it." Padmé looked around to where her fallen lightsaber had rested, relieved that it wasn't that far from her grasp. "He'll be coming for the one thing that matters to him the most..." Now! Quickly Padmé lunged for her husband's lightsaber and activated the deadly weapon, the blue blade illuminating the pale face of Anakin Skywalker. His yellow and red eyes stared down at her from the flaming tip, gaze unfaltering. "…but not before I am done with you."_

_As if reliving a past dream, Padmé felt a sudden rush of air as she was Force-pushed away from the unemotional Padawan and flung out onto the small landing platform, nearly teetering along the edge. A quick glance at the frightful drop below her was enough to make her gasp in fear and back away. "Breathtaking, isn't it? Really Padmé, once the feeling of freefall has subsided and the pain of your bones shattering in a thousand different places gone away, a peaceful slumber is all that remains. Not to mention the many days of torture of your body being treated to unlicensed medics who are willing to treat a nearly-dead Jedi with many credits to offer. That is…if it didn't cost them their lives." He chuckled. "The galaxy won't be missing them too much."_

_Padmé could not believe what she was hearing. "Anakin…you're a monster!"_

_A slight nod. "That remains to be seen. Although you won't have much of an opinion once we plummet many stories down to our deaths—together. Oh yes, Padmé. I am more then willing to caste myself back over that ledge to dispose of my scarred self—but accompanied by you. To me, this is the only way we can be together. Through death can the Force fully accept us."_

_Fear. The strongest feeling that coursed through Padmé's pulsing veins. He planned on killing them both and becoming a new entity within the Force; where Padawan and Senator would become one. _

_Anakin came forward and lifted her up, facing her towards the constant bustle of the planet that never sleeps…his burned skin and musty odor mixed a slightly foul stench that invaded her nasal passage. Nausea would gladly have taken effect if she wasn't already afraid for her life. _

"_Obi-Wan will not be greeted once he gets here," his voice softly whispered behind her left ear. "The empty apartment and our shattered remains down below will be enough to convince him otherwise."_

"_Anakin…" The tears flowed freely as his hands gripped her arms. She must stall for time! "Remember that snippet you gave me?"_

_His hold slightly relaxed. _

_She swallowed. She had to try. "I still have it…"_

"_You…you do?" The shock sounded convincing. _

_Padmé nodded. "Yes. Ever since you gave it to me all those years ago, I haven't kept it out of my sight. I took it with me wherever I went." She looked over her shoulder. "If you release me, I can show you. I have it inside my inner pocket."_

_Anakin stared._

"_Please."_

_Finally he let go and Padmé reached inside to clasp onto the tiny object. Her fingers traced its smooth outline before she took it out and turned around to face him, offering the precious necklace as if she were presenting royalty something worthy. _

_He smiled that famous boyish smile. Taking it into his hands he looked it over inch by inch; making surprised noises. "You…you kept…I-I can't believe you still have it…"_

_Padmé nodded. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up once again only this time a shiver went down her spine._

_Obi-Wan was getting closer._

_This was the distraction she needed to stall for time._

_Padmé pulled her gown closer around her. Should Anakin feel the trap and decide to embark on another rampage… Obi-Wan must've sensed her distraught for another ripple surged through her body._

_His Force message was one of fear and concern; she did her best to reassure him that she had Anakin occupied long enough for him to come to her aid. When no other reply came forward, she knew that he had entered the building and would make his entrance shortly. Coming in by speeder she knew would be too dangerous. All Padmé had to do now was keep Coruscant's deathly height away from her backside. It would be difficult given the small amount of time she had. _

"_Anakin," Padmé said softly. She placed a hand on his arm. "I even inscribed your name and mind along the bottom, and the date and time in which you presented this to me. If you like, I can show you. Only we have to look at it under one of the lights."_

_Anakin was still too transfixed with the fact that the snippet still existed, that he complied. He quickly rushed over to one the lights and placed it close, struggling to see it. "Where…?"_

_Padmé turned it over and ran her fingers along the edges. "You have to look at it hard enough to see—it's small, but you can feel it with your fingers."_

_Another Force nudge; a warning. Any second now Obi-Wan will be appearing in the darkened hallway…_

"_Run your finger along that rough line…"_

_Anakin's pupils dilated. In the blink of an eye his expression changed from surprised relief to one of pure hate. No doubt he sensed Obi-Wan's presence. _

_Padmé acted quickly. Just as Obi-Wan entered the circular chamber—lightsaber ready—she rubbed the rough line under the snippet and jumped back. The noxious fume that emitted from the tiny object was enough to momentarily distract the enraged Padawan; temporarily blinding his vision long enough for Padmé to step out of the way._

_Anakin whipped his arms around, trying to find the fleeing Senator to use her as a shield against Obi-Wan's forward attack. When the burning of his eyes subsided he called his lightsaber back to him and managed to block a killing strike from his former master. _

"_You leave her alone!" Obi-Wan pointed his lightsaber—a borrowed one—at Anakin's throat. _

_Anakin in turn repeated the gesture. "After you."_

_A moment in time. Neither master nor padawan made a move, made a sound, blink an eye. Eternity seemed to surround the two destined fighters; chosen or otherwise. Robes swayed from the gentle breeze, light breaths were taken, and expressionless masks were worn._

_Two destined fighters._

_One love._

_One purpose._

_Final battle._

_Both struck at lightning speed and the duel commenced. Blue and green clashed constantly; a play of lights and dancing colors. Master and Padawan were a force not to be reckoned. _

_Not even against each other._

_Defense versus strength in attack._

_Master versus Padawan._

_Kenobi versus Skywalker._

_Mentor versus Chosen One._

_Anakin displayed impressive strength in his attacks. _

_Obi-Wan displayed an impressive shield with his defense. _

_Both indeed were an equal match. The Force—darkness and light—surrounded the former pair with immense intensity. _

_Senator Amidala remained a safe distance away; fear paralyzing her efforts to flee. Never before had she seen a battle between two men who loved her so, fight until only stood alone. This time she knew that Master Qui-Gon would not be rushing to her husband's side to give aid. This was a battle between Obi-Wan and Anakin—the final act. _

_Anakin expressed his impatience with the never-ending duel, and with a quick fake to the right his foot came up and kicked Obi-Wan to the side. _

_Obi-Wan had had enough. He chided himself for letting his guard down and brought his lightsaber up to attack Anakin—_

—_and then stopped his wide swing, eyes widening. _

_In the time it took for Obi-Wan to regain his composure, Anakin had lifted Padmé with the Force and brought her to him, hovering just out of his reach but close enough for him to use as a shield should Obi-Wan choose to attack. Obi-Wan stared at his wife's frightful expression at the end of the blue blade. The tears that formed in her eyes nearly tore Obi-Wan's heart in two._

_He had almost killed her._

_And Anakin was enjoying every second of the drama._

_Obi-Wan eased the position of his weapon away from Padmé's frightening gaze._

_And turned his angry eyes towards his former Padawan._

"_Let her go, Anakin!"_

"_You took her away from me." Impatience turned into an eerie sense of calm. "So now I'm going to make sure that neither one of us can have her." _

"_Anakin, stop this—your scaring her!"_

"_Why should you care?" Anakin bellowed. "You knew of the feelings I had for her—we've talked about it many times before!"  
_

"_Yes, and we've also decided within the best interest of the Code not to speak about it or let any member of the Council know!"_

"_And yet you went against the Code, the teachings, the Council—disregarding my personal feelings—and married her! Obi-Wan, if it is any one who deserves to be exiled from the Jedi Order, it's **you**!" And with that last word Anakin hurled a paralyzed Padmé over his shoulder out towards Coruscant's bustling night; landing hard on the small docking steps—leaving a stunned and scared Obi-Wan speechless as he witnessed his wife roll off the edge._

_But not before he saw her small hands grasp onto the landing for dear life._

_Obi-Wan struck at Anakin. The anger that rippled through the Force fueled Master Kenobi's attacks against Padawan Skywalker. Time and again the frustrated Jedi Master left searing holes in the Jedi Padawan's tunic. Obi-Wan had taken Anakin by surprise._

_Finally Obi-Wan managed to kick Anakin's lightsaber out of his hand and use both blades to back him into the wall. The anger nearly made Master Kenobi's eyes sparkle with fire. _

_It was the last thing Anakin would ever see._

"_The prophecy states that a lone Jedi would be born to bring balance to the Force," he calmly told his Padawan. The Force that threatened Padmé's life soon engulfed that of a helpless Anakin and lifted him from the corner. "And now I intend to fulfill my destiny."_

_A new light surrounded Obi-Wan. He drew strength from an unknown source from the Force and soon Anakin was once again catapulted out into the night of Coruscant. If the fall didn't kill him, the shock from the Force enlightment will. _

_Obi-Wan fell to one knee, exhausted. _

_The Force comforted his aching heart…and soon he remembered a hanging Padmé. He quickly found the strength to lift himself from his crouched position and run to where she was dangling. Pulling her up and away from the apartments never-ending fall, he carried her to the couch and placed her upon it—whereas he comforted a frightened and sobbing Senator. He pulled his robe tightly around them and buried his own sobbing face into her shoulder, apologizing for not rescuing her sooner. _

_The worst was over._

_Soon they would be able to breathe again._

_Obi-Wan and Padmé would now be able to live their lives without interruption—without fear—of a Padawan who took his crush for a Senator and turned it into a boiling emotion of lust and love. _

_The worst was over._

_The prophecy had been fulfilled._

_The Chosen One lived. _


	3. Peace

"_How did you know where to find me?"_

"_Our life-bond..."_

"_What…?"_

"_I heard you calling me, and so I came looking for you."_

"_Anakin…"_

"_He won't be bothering us anymore."_

_Silence._

"_I thought he was…I thought he was meant to destroy the Sith—not become one of them."_

"_Yes. The prophecy does say that Anakin was the Chosen One."_

"_Then how…?"_

"_Padmé. There were two sides to that prophecy."_

"_You mean—"_

"_Yes. **I** was the Chosen One."_

"_What about Anakin?"_

"_He was secondary."_

"_I do not understand."_

"_Should the Chosen One fail to fulfill his duty of bringing balance to the Force, the second—the Pure One—is to immediately eliminate the threat."_

"_Obi-Wan—"_

"_**I** was the Pure One. The prophecy further explains that only the Pure One can fully bring balance. You see Padmé; when both Chosen and Pure are born, only time will tell which side each pledges their loyalty. In the end, only one will triumph." A heavy sigh. "Thus, I defeated Anakin. He will never harm us again."_

_Those words seemed to haunt a restless Padmé. _

_For days since arriving back on Naboo to continue her healing, she spent countless hours in the night roaming Theed Palace's empty halls. To walk around in eerie silence was a harsh reminder about a boy—trapped in a young man's body—who nearly took away her life and the one she loved. _

_She still owed Master Qui-Gon Jinn her life for stalling until Obi-Wan arrived to come to her rescue._

_The apartment in which her life was threatened no longer belonged to her and Obi-Wan. Instead it was to be refurbished and sold to a new couple; perhaps even a willing family. Her place was here on Naboo…with her husband at her side. The Council granted a permanent Jedi bodyguard to be around her at all times. Similar requests soon poured in from nearly every Senator—giving Masters Mace and Yoda a run for their credits. _

_She was grateful to finally have Obi-Wan present whenever she needed him._

_Padmé smiled, looking out one of the Palace's many large windows at Theed's lushful gardens. So long ago it seemed when she first met her future husband. _

_The Chosen One… She never would have guessed that two sides existed to such an important prophecy. It was rather curious the way the Chosen One was seen in a higher light than the Pure One. It was almost as if the Pure One was meant to fail, and the Chosen One would come up victorious. _

_Ironic, almost, that the roles reversed. _

_The Pure One became the Chosen One._

_Obi-Wan Kenobi defeated Anakin Skywalker._

_No uneasiness scarred Padmé Amidala-Kenobi. The empty halls of Theed Palace, the soft music of the night creatures…even the healed markings that a certain Padawan left behind…all knew that Anakin was dead._

_And never coming back._

_Padmé's smile slowly became a grin._

_There was even more happy news that she thought about before turning away from the beautiful scenery to go join her husband in privacy—_

—_she was pregnant with their first child._

_This time Obi-Wan will be here for everything. _

* * *

_**FIN**_


End file.
